


The Here and Now

by aikane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cloud Watching, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikane/pseuds/aikane
Summary: Basically a short drabble I wrote when I was 14 that I just discovered at 20 lol. I thought I'd post it as an homage to my younger self. As the tags say, Cas and Dean look at clouds and talk.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

> The notes my 14 yro self wrote are:  
> -These characters do not belong to me.  
> -I apologize for any out-of-character.  
> -It’s my first fic, so I apologize for suckiness!  
> And I think that's good enough :-)

Dean and Castiel lie side by side in the soft green grass. It’s a beautiful summer day and the clouds are big and fluffy.

“Look Cas,” Dean’s arm points upward at a cloud passing overhead. “That one looks like a...um...dragon, maybe.” Castiel squints upward, trying to find the cloud Dean was speaking about.

“I don’t see it.” He sighs, snuggling into Dean’s side. Dean’s arm instinctively wraps around his boyfriend and pulls him close. Cas’s head settles against Dean’s chest, his cheek scratched by the rough material of Dean’s shirt.

“Ok, well, that one looks kind-of like a face or something.” Dean helps Castiel find the cloud he was talking about.

“Dean, that is just a circular cumulonimbus.” Cas says in confusion. Dean sighs. “Cas, the whole point is to pretend to see pictures in the clouds. Sammy and I did it all the time as kids”

“That’s stupid.” Castiel mutters. Dean smirks down at Cas. “It’s a human thing, sweetie. You have to do it at least once.” Cas looked up with renewed determination.

At this point, the gentle breeze that was blowing picks up. Dean stares at Cas in adoration as the wind begins to ruffle his dark hair, sending the strands in all directions. Dean sighs contentedly and presses his face into Castiel’s neck. Cas stiffens up (he still isn’t comfortable with the whole physical contact thing) but relaxes.

“Dean, it’s not working.”

Dean groans and looks up at Cas’s improbably blue eyes. He grins and brings his hand up to Castiel’s neck. He pulls him down and kisses him gently and pulls back.

“Well at least you tried.”

Castiel looks into Dean’s twinkling green eyes. He lunges at his boyfriend, wanting to capture Dean’s lips with his own. Dean laughs and pulls Castiel into his arms, kissing him again.


End file.
